lotrfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Tevildo
thumb|175x175px|Tevildo Fürst aller Katzen Tevildo (Original: Lord of the Cats) war eine Riesenkatze, Fürst aller Katzen und stand mit seinem Gefolge im Dienst von Melko. Beschreibung Tevildo war ein dämonisches Wesen, pechschwarz mit leuchtend roten und grünen, schmalen und geschlitzten Augen und, wie manche sagen, von einem bösen Geist besessen. Seine Schnurrhaare waren riesig und grau, starr und spitz wie Nadeln. Sein Schnurren klang wie das Dröhnen von Trommeln und sein Knurren wie Donner, wenn er aber im Zorn kreischte, gefror das Blut in den Adern, und kleine Tiere und Vögel erstarrten zu Stein oder fielen beim bloßen Geräusch leblos zu Boden. Als Schmuck trug er ein goldenes Halsband. Er war überaus mächtig und wohnte mit seinen Untertanen in einem, auf einem Berg gelegenen, Schloss, unweit von Melkos Thron. Hinterlist und Verlogenheit waren seine vorzüglichsten Eigenschaften. Elben und Hunde zählten zu seinen Erzfeinden und er hasste sie aus tiefster Seele. Es ging auch das Gerücht, Tevildo sei ein verderbter Elb in Tiergestalt. Tevildo und seine Untertanen waren die Jäger, die das Fleisch für die Tafel Melkos und für seine häufigen Feste beschafften. Geschichte Beren Erchamion war von Melko gefangen genommen worden. Beren erkannte sehr schnell, dass er sich in höchster Lebensgefahr befand und begann Melko zu schmeicheln. Allmächtiger Ainu und Herr der Welt nannte er ihn und: "Manch eine großartige Geschichte von deinem Glanz und Ruhm hat mein Vater mir vor Zeiten erzählt, und darum, obgleich ich kein abtrünniger Sklave bin, wünsche ich nichts so sehr, wie dir zu dienen, so gut ich kann." Beren erzählte Melko von seinen Fähigkeiten als Jäger von Kleintieren und Vogelsteller und er habe sich nur verirrt und, hätten die Orks ihn nicht ergriffen, habe er keinen anderen Rat gewußt, um in Sicherheit zu gelangen, als sich der Majestät des Ainu Melko zu nähern und ihn zu bitten, ihm ein bescheidenes Amt zu gewähren - vielleicht als Jäger, der ihm Wildbret für seine Tafel beschaffen würde. Melko war sehr empfänglich für Schmeicheleien und sie klangen süß in seinen Ohren und in seiner Selbstverliebtheit ließ er es dann oft an Vorsicht mangeln. Melko bemerkte die gestählte Gestalt von Beren, glaubte ihm und war gewillt ihn in seine Dienste als Küchenhilfe zu nehmen. Er schickte ihn als Sklave zu Tevildo dem Katzenfürsten. Beren wurde in die Hallen von Tevildo geführt. Sie waren kaum erleuchtet und erfüllt mit von Knurren und ohrenbetäubendem Schnurren. Überall leuchteten Katzenaugen, wie rote, grüne oder gelbe Lampen wo die Katzen aus Tevildos Gefolge saßen mit ihren prachtvollen Schwänzen, die schlugen und peitschten. thumb|204x204px Tevildo war sehr verärgert darüber, dass Beren in sein Schloss gebracht wurde: "... es sei denn, wir sollten vielleicht einen Braten aus ihr (Kreatur Beren) machen." Tevildo unterzog Beren einer Prüfung: er solle ihm drei Mäuse fangen. Es gab in Tevildos Hallen tatsächlich Mäuse, die als wild, bösartig, zaubermächtig und größer als Ratten beschrieben werden. Tevildo hielt sie zu seinem Vergnügen und achtete stets darauf, dass ihre Zahl nicht geringer wurde. Beren konnte aber keine Maus fangen, was ihm erneut den Zorn Tevildos einbrachte. Mit der Zeit wurde Beren immer elender, magerer und ungepflegter und er betrauerte jemals Hisilóme (Hithlum) und Tinúviel (Lúthien) verlassen zu haben. Lúthien trauerte und beweinte die Abwesenheit Berens und beschloss, ihm beizustehen. Sie ging zu ihrer Mutter Gwendeling (früherer Name für Melian) und sagte zu ihr: "O Gwendeling, meine Mutter, sage mir durch deine Zauberkraft, wenn du es vermagst, wie es um Beren bestellt ist. Ergeht es ihm noch gut?" Gwendling verneinte dies und erzählte Lúthien, Beren sei in qualvoller Gefangeschaft und jegliche Hoffnung sei versiegt in seinem Herzen: "... denn, siehe, er ist ein Sklave in der Gewalt von Tevildo, dem Fürsten der Katzen." Lúthien bat ihre Mutter, sie möge Tinwelint (Elwe) Lúthiens Vater, um eine Armee bitten um Beren zu befreien. Über alle Maßen wütend lehnte ihr Vater dieses Ansinnen ab. Nun ersann Lúthien einen Plan und setzte ihn auch in die Tat um. So ging sie heimlich davon, um Beren zu suchen. Im Wald traf sie auf den mächtigen Hund Huan und bat ihn um Hilfe. Er schlug vor, Lúthien solle sich in das Schloss von Tevildo schleichen um zu erkunden, ob Beren wirklich dort sei. Wenn ja, sollte Lúthien zu Tevildo gehen und ihm sagen, sie sei im Wald auf einen schwer kranken Hund gestoßen. Die Katzen fürchteten sich vor Hunden und besonders vor Huan, der schon einmal mit Tevildo aneinandergeraten war. Tevildo sann auf Rache, weil er Huan damals nicht besiegen konnte. So fiel Tevildo auf die Tücke Lúthiens herein und begab sich mit einer Kriegerkatze namens Oikeroi und einer anderen, namntlich nicht bekannten, Katze in den Wald, um dem Hund ein Ende zu bereiten. Die Katzen griffen den vermeintlich kranken Huan an aber dieser sprang auf, er war völlig gesund, und es entbrannte ein erbitterter Kampf. Huan tötete zuerst, mit einem gezielten Biss, Oikeroi. Dann griff er Tevildo an der Kehle, doch dieser konnte sich dem tödlichen Biss entziehen, indem er Huan am Auge schwer verletzte und sich auf einen Baum flüchtete. Huan stand unter dem Baum und sagte zu Tevildo, er könne ruhig auf seinem einsamen Baum bleiben und sich aus seinen eigenen Wunden zu Tode bluten, oder aber herunterkommen und erneut seine Zähne spüren. Oder aber: "... sage mir, wo Tinúviel ist, die Prinzessein der Feen, und wo Beren, der Sohn Egnors (früherer Name von Barahir), denn sie sind meine Freunde. Diese nun sollen als Auslöse für dich stehen - wenngleich du ihrer nicht im geringsten wert bist." Nach einem längeren Wortgefecht kam es, dass Erschöpfung, Hunger und Furcht an den Kräften Tevildos zehrten. Letztlich musste Tevildo erkennen, dass die Zeit der Katzen entgültig vorüber war. Tevildo musste sein Halsband hergeben und Huan verlangte die Zauberformel, mit der die Gefangenen aus den Hallen der Katzen befreit werden konnten. Tevildo blieb keine Wahl und so gab er beides. Beren und ein Gnom namens Gimli, hochbetagt und blind von der langen Knechtschaft, wurden befreit und der Zauberbann Melkos war aufgehoben. Beren, Lúthien und Gimli gingen davon. Huan behielt das goldene Halsband Tevildos und legte es sich selbst um. Tevildo war außer sich darüber, denn in diesem Band barg sich ein großer Zauber von Stärke und Macht. Als nun Melko von dem Desaster Tevildos erfuhr, wurde er wütend und verbannte die Katzen auf ewig. Seit jenen Tagen hatten sie nun weder einen Herrn und Meister, noch einen Freund, und ihre Stimmen jammerten und klagten, denn ihre Herzen waren sehr einsam und bitter und voller Trauer, doch nur Böses war darin und keine Freundlichkeit. Namentlich bekannte Katzen unter Tevildos Herrschaft: * Oikeroi, Kriegerkatze * Umuiyan, Torhüter * Miaule, Koch in Tevildos Schloss Quellen J. R. R. Tolkien: Das Buch der Verschollenen Geschichten, Teil 2 Übersetzer: Hans J. Schütz * I. Die Geschichte von Tinúviel * VI. Die Geschichte von Eriol oder Ælfwine und das Ende der Geschichten Kategorie:Tier en:Tevildo it:Tevildo pl:Tevildo